Until the End
by Jasper Olivier Rodriguez
Summary: Hunters are known to keep secrets—whether it's for their own benefit or to protect someone close to them. Luciana Atkinson was aware of that; her foster father, Bobby, made sure she did. And even though Luciana knew that Bobby had secrets of his own, she never expected him to have secrets about her.
1. Chapter 1

**_Luciana_** **_Atkinson_** **_had_** been close to a year old when she was left in the care of Bobby Singer. It wasn't that her mother couldn't care for her, she was just trying to protect her daughter. Bobby needed to be convinced—really convinced—to take in the infant, and Luciana's mother, Quinn, gave a very perfect reason. Hearing it made his blood run cold, and after taking a moment to think it over, he agreed. Quinn had been thankful.

"Thank you," Quinn said, giving her daughter a teary kiss on her forehead. "I'd do anything to take care of her, but..."

"I get it."

"I trust you'll take care of her." Quinn Atkinson had been an old friend of Bobby's; Quinn's family—particularly her father—having had a good history with the man. It hadn't been until Quinn's father died that any contact between them and Bobby stopped. Needless to say, after decades of not hearing from the Atkinsons, seeing Quinn on his doorstep so suddenly surprised Bobby.

He gave a wordless nod.

Giving Luciana another tearful kiss, she handed her daughter over.

Quinn didn't even look back when she left.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Luciana Atkinson grew up in the type of lifestyle Bobby didn't really want a kid to grow up in. She saw hunters come and go; she overheard them talking about monsters and how to kill them; she saw said hunters get drunk off their asses while telling the gory details of their kills or asking Bobby on how to take a lesser known monster down. Luciana grew up having to learn—rather quickly—that she'd have to be quick with her words and come up with solutions just as fast. She needed to be handy when it came to using weapons, and she had to teach herself how to _make_ weapons from her surroundings. Bobby didn't like that, but he knew that if the time came where she was faced in a life-or-death situation, she would have to know.

In the end, Bobby taught her how to use various types of guns; how to properly use different knives against opponents; and while she wasn't as tall or as muscled as some of the hunters who would come by, Luciana would have to use her size and speed against them. Direct hand-to-hand fighting wasn't really Luciana's thing; she was aware that there were hardly any female hunters out there, so it wasn't like she would have a fair advantage if she got herself in a tight situation. That was why she relied a little more so on her weapons and her speed. But she knew she couldn't outrun or dodge a bullet, but it wouldn't matter if she could get the first shot in.

"You're getting better," Bobby would say. And, from what he could see, it was true. Luciana _was_ getting better. He first taught her how to use a gun when she was fifteen, and it was like she was _born_ to use one. By her sixteenth birthday, he started teaching her how to use knives against an opponent. Luciana knew to take Bobby's words seriously; he was a veteran hunter, he knew more than she could imagine.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

As the years ticked by, Luciana soon became experienced in how to use guns and weapons. She even developed her own little method of making weapons if she had none on her. Luciana had read up on all of the lore Bobby had in his library; she made sure to memorize where a specific monster was located in the world and how to kill it. By the time she was twenty-one, Luciana had a decent amount of knowledge when it came to the supernatural.

And, like any other day if she had nothing to do, Luciana was in Bobby's library, rereading one of his books. Until a knock on the front door snapped her out of her concentration.

"I got it," she called. Walking out of the library, Luciana walked over to the front door, unlocked it, and opened it. "It's just you." A playful tone crept into her voice.

"You're hilarious, Luci." Dean Winchester stood at the other end, looking down at Luciana with a hint of a smirk on his face. The Winchesters and Bobby had quite the history—not only were the Winchesters widely talked about in the hunter community _(mostly because of John Winchester, the father of Dean and Sam, Dean's little brother)_ , but they could be rather stubborn. Sometimes that stubborn streak conflicted with others. Luciana had witnessed that frequently when it came to Bobby and Dean's father, John. It wasn't much of a surprise to hear the two grown men fighting—Luciana had been little at the time, so she couldn't quite understand what they were talking about. But she understood, as she got older.

Despite the fact that John and Bobby didn't always get along, whenever John chose to leave his sons in Bobby's care, Bobby accepted. Luciana always kept her distance from Dean and his brother, she wasn't sure what to expect from them. The first couple times Sam and Dean were left in Bobby's care, Sam seemed to know little to nothing of the supernatural world; but as the years went by, he suddenly became aware. And then he became distant. And then, one day, another fight ensued between John and Bobby, ending with Bobby threatening to shoot John. The Winchesters never came back after that. John and Sam didn't, at least. Dean came to visit on occasion.

"I think Bobby's just finished helping someone," Luciana said. "He's in the kitchen."

Nodding, Dean patted Luciana on the shoulder before walking into the kitchen.

With a sigh, she closed the door.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **In case there's any confusion on this chapter: Luciana is Bobby's foster daughter; Luci's mother, Quinn, gave her up when Luci was close to a year old; the Atkinsons, Luci's biological family, had a close relationship with Bobby, but after the death of Luci's grandfather, they stopped all contact with Bobby; growing up, Luciana witnessed hunters coming and going, hearing them talk about hunts and monsters; she decided she would have to be skilled in how to use weapons if she were going to live in a world like that; Luciana sort of knows the Winchesters.**

 **Does that make any sense?**

 **I own nothing in the SPN universe.**

 **Let me know if there's anything I can improve on.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Jasper**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Grabbing**_ _**her**_ _**jacket**_ off the coat rack, Luciana went into the kitchen, where Bobby and Dean looked like they were going into some deep conversation. As much as she would've respected whatever discussion the two were getting themselves into, Luciana couldn't help but detect something a tad off about Dean's demeanor. His usual cocky, smart ass-like attitude seemed almost forced. She just couldn't stand to be in the house while Dean was there, for that reason and something else she couldn't quite explain.

"I'm going shopping," she announced, interrupting whatever they were discussing. "Do you need me to pick up anything?"

Bobby and Dean looked at Luciana for a moment before looking at each other. "Would I be able to get a pie?" Dean asked.

Luciana couldn't help but let out a humored scoff. "Winchester, you and I both know you'll be gone when I get back," she exclaimed.

"Not when it comes to pie."

Luciana always found it humorous how devoted Dean was to pie; it was the one thing he loved that probably rivalled his affection for beer and his Impala. The thought of how much Dean _adored_ his Impala—which he nicknamed "Baby"—was something Luciana couldn't even comprehend.

"I'll get you pie if you let me drive Baby," she suggested.

"No chance, sweetheart." Dean leaned on Bobby's counter, folding his arms across his chest. "No one drives Baby but me."

"I guess you're not getting any pie." A pout spread across Dean's face, causing Luciana to roll her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. " _Fine_ , I'll get you pie. But _I'm_ picking."

"You're the best, Luci."

"I know." Luciana's gaze went to Bobby. "You need anything, old man?"

In the years since Luciana had started living with Bobby, despite how she considered herself his daughter, Luciana just couldn't bring herself to call him "dad", or anything along those lines. For her, it didn't feel right. So she would either call him by his name or, in a harmlessly affectionate manner, "old man". It wasn't like Bobby was complaining her anything.

"If you could pick up some more beer," he suggested.

Luciana arched a brow at him. "You've got _plenty_ of beer," she exclaimed.

"You asked what I wanted, didn't you?"

Giving her head a slight shake, Luciana mumbled an incoherent answer before shoving her arms into her jacket. She knew that Bobby could be a little gruff, but he wasn't doing so in a harsh manner. It was just his personality.

"Be careful, OK?" There was a firmness in Bobby's voice that Luciana knew all too well—it was his "fatherly" tone.

"Will do."

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Taking one of Bobby's old cars, Luciana felt herself drifting in and out of her thoughts. It happened on occasion. But, for some unknown reason, Luciana just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something really _off_ about Dean's behavior; not to mention that, over the last couple weeks, Bobby had started acting a little differently, too. He was acting as if every time she went out, something awful would happen to her. Whenever it was brought to his attention, Bobby brushed it off.

 _Hunters have their secrets,_ she thought. _That's what he taught me. I always knew that. But...is there something he knows about me that I don't?_

For the most part, Bobby seemed to be pretty open about his and Luciana's relationship: Luciana's mother had given her up when she was an infant; since that day, there has been absolutely no contact between Bobby or Luciana's mother.

It didn't bother her much, not knowing who her real mother was or that Bobby wasn't an actual blood relative; as far as Luciana was concerned, he was the closest thing to family she'd ever get.

But that didn't mean she didn't get worried about all the other things Bobby could possibly know on her.

 _Hunters keep secrets for a number of reasons, but there are two main reasons you need to understand_ _—hunters use what they have against you for their own personal benefit or to keep you safe._

That had been Bobby's statement that stuck with Luciana since an early age. The thought that there were people—whether they were hunters or not—that would use intensely personal information on someone against them not only made a chill run up Luciana's spine but a sting of anger rush through her.

Would he use whatever unknown knowledge he had on her against her?

 _Don't be so ridiculous,_ she thought irritably. _He'd never do anything like that; he's the closest thing you have to a family! He's pretty much your father. Why would he do that?_

Luciana swallowed thickly.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

"What do you think?"

There was an appreciative sound before a nod in approval. "She's still immature," was the response before a lengthy pause, "but I know she'll improve greatly." An almost wry smile. "Do you think she's ready?"

A slight shrug. "Like you said, she's still immature."

Another lengthy pause.

"She'll be useful, Meg." His smile broadened. "All she needs is the right push."

 **-0-0-0-0-**

By the time Luciana made it back to Bobby's, she let out a small sigh. The Impala was still parked in the driveway, which made Luciana give a small, airy chuckle. He wasn't joking about wanting that pie. Grabbing the grocery bags, she unlocked the front door before slamming it shut behind her.

"Guys?" she called.

There was a long silence before Dean answered. "In the kitchen." Going into the kitchen, she saw Dean and Bobby sitting at the kitchen table, looking almost somber—an expression she's seen plenty in regards to Bobby, but not so often with Dean. "What's wrong?" she asked, putting the bags down. "You guys act like you're going to a funeral."

"It's nothing, Lu," Bobby said.

"I'm a big girl, Bobby." Luciana gave him a dry look. "I understand your concern, but _honestly_..."

"Lu, sweetheart, it's fine." Dean's voice cut in before Bobby had the chance to say anything. "It's nothing you should worry yourself over." Standing up from the kitchen table, Dean gave a single nod in Bobby's direction before giving Luciana a brief hug. "I'll see you around, OK?" he asked, looking down at her.

Sighing, Luciana handed him a container holding a slice of apple pie. "It was all I could find," she said.

"Lu, what would I do without you?" he exclaimed, the brightest smile coming across his face.

"Drown yourself in booze and pie."

Chuckling, Dean put a hand on Luciana's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze before leaving; the front door echoing behind him once it closed.

Neither Bobby nor Luciana said a word for a few minutes after Dean left. Bobby looked distracted; Luciana was trying to figure out what to say. "I just need to ask you something," she said, after finding the courage to find her words. "Is there anything I don't know?"

"About what?"

"Me. My mother. My father."

"I told you everything I know."

"You have. But I can't shake the feeling you're hiding something from me." There was desperation in Luciana's voice, something that rarely ever occurred. "All you told me was that my mother gave me up. There _has_ to be more, Bobby. That can't be it."

Standing up from his seat, Bobby walked over and looked at Luciana carefully. Seeing her all grown up made his heart clench, but knowing what he knew about her made him horrible. "I'll tell you, don't worry," he said, "but I need time to figure it out."

That was probably the only time in Luciana's life she heard Bobby say something like that. He was always straight to the point, not hesitating to let _any_ one know how he felt.

A feeling of dread filled her.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **I know, I know** **—it took far too long for this chapter to be put up; but here it is! Hopefully it was interesting for you guys. Let me know what you think, OK?**

 **Nothing in the SPN universe is mine.**

 **I really hope you guys are patient _(and understanding)_ with the fact that I'm kinda new to this fandom. I'm almost done with season 2, and I know that season 12 started up not too long ago; so if you guys could help me through anything that seems like I'm struggling with, I would appreciate it. If I'm not getting the characters 100% right, just give me some tips on how to improve on it. If I'm getting a certain plot wrong, just give me a heads up. From what I can tell, the SPN fandom is  huge and very passionate _(and protective)_ of the characters and everything about the show altogether. Don't be too harsh, I'm trying my best. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **Let me know if there's anything I can improve on.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Jasper**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Luciana**_ _**had**_ _**that**_ dreadful feeling stay in the pit of her stomach for what felt like a lifetime, but, in reality, was only a week. If she had known that Bobby was going to need an entire _week_ to prepare himself on what he _actually_ knew on her family, she would've spent more time preparing herself for the worst. Luciana's knowledge on her biological family wasn't much, only what Bobby had told her growing up, and she didn't think much of it. Not often anyway. Very rarely would Luciana wonder what life would have been like if her mother had kept her, but she'd immediately shove the thought down. Bobby was the best family she could ask for; she may have grown up in an _extremely_ untraditional household, but at least she had someone to care for her.

 _That's the one thing you should be extremely grateful for,_ she thought sharply. _Bobby didn't have to take you in, but he did anyway._

But Luciana had to wonder what convinced Bobby to take her in. Her mother must have been very convincing. A heaviness weighed down on Luciana's chest. Part of her wished she knew what her mother was like, to know what it felt like to have a figure like that in her life.

"Your mother loved you more than anything," Bobby would say, "if she could keep you, she would've."

She knew he was right about that; if whatever circumstances that made her mother give her up had been different, maybe Luciana would have stayed with her. But...would she have known Bobby even if her mother hadn't given her up?

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Sitting outside, with a cigarette in one hand, Luciana looked around the property with disinterest. She knew the layout of the property like the back of her hand; she'd explored it countless times when she was younger. Taking a drag from the cigarette, Luciana let out the smoke slowly. Bobby hated it when she smoked, saying that someone at twenty-one shouldn't be addicted to something that poisonous. That always made her laugh, given he always had a beer in hand. She always said she'd quit smoking when he quit drinking. Besides, smoking cleared her head; made her relax.

The back door swung open and Luciana turned to see Bobby standing there, a displeased look on his face when he saw the cigarette in her hand.

"Thought I told you to stop using those damn things," he muttered.

"And I said I'd stop when you stop drinking."

He let out a scoff and sat himself next to her. Neither of them said anything for a couple of minutes, just staring at nothing. Luciana took one last drag of her cigarette before flicking it. Letting out the smoke away from Bobby, she leaned forward, her elbows resting on her thighs.

"Haven't heard a word from you all day," Bobby said, breaking the silence.

Luciana shrugged. "Don't feel like talking all that much today." Another moment of silence. "Anyone need your help?"

"A few."

Bobby was the go-to guy in the hunter world. He had the books on how to take down certain supernaturals; he could give some advice on how to approach a specific situation and which methods of taking down a supernatural would work best. He could provide money _(though he'd hardly ever provide shelter)_ , and knew exactly what to say to get someone off their butt and get the job done.

"You still wanted to know about your parents?" Bobby asked. Luciana looked at him; his face was almost somber, and she wasn't sure how to feel about that. She nodded. "Your mother...she was young when she had you. Barely even twenty when you were born." Luciana swallowed thickly, looking down for a moment. "Her father—your grandfather—was an old friend of mine; he died years ago and I hadn't heard anything from his family since then."

"What were they like?" Luciana couldn't help but ask. Hearing about the family she never knew? It felt almost surreal.

"Stubborn, like you." Bobby threw a look Luciana's way, but it caused her to smile. He didn't mean anything harsh behind it; and even though she'd deny it wholeheartedly, Bobby would argue that it was 100% true. Luciana _could_ get stubborn when she wanted to be, but she only assumed she adopted the trait from Bobby. "Always had something to say," he added. "Your grandmother could chew anyone's ear off. Your mother was the same way."

A stab of something went through Luciana's chest. Hearing about her family gave her a sense of happiness, but it also gave her a sense of sadness. Were they still alive? Did they know what was going on with her? Did they even _care_?

"After your grandfather died— _years_ later—your mother comes in with a baby, saying she can't take care of her." There was a tone in Bobby's voice that made Luciana's heart drop. It sounded almost sad, but there was an emotion in there she couldn't quite identify. "Said that I was the only person she trusted to take care of her daughter."

"What about my grandmother?" Luciana asked.

Bobby hesitated, something that Luciana swore she never saw before. "She hadn't been the same since your grandfather died," he replied. "Your mother...she needed to get away. Her family was falling apart. She had a baby and...I took you in because I knew I had to. Quinn had nowhere else to turn and I did what I had to do."

Luciana looked at Bobby somberly. He looked defeated, tired, and almost heartbroken. Scooting over, she bumped her shoulder against his. "Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"For taking care of me. For being my dad." She looked up at him. "I owe you a lot."

The only response she got was an unintelligent grunt.

They fell into another silence. Luciana let out a deep sigh.

"I know you're old enough to take care of yourself," Bobby said, his voice unusually gentle for someone as gruff as him, "hell, you'll probably even want to leave soon, but I worry about you even when you go shopping."

Looking up at him, Luciana's brows furrowed a little. She knew that Bobby would be concerned for her safety; if went out to go grocery shopping and suddenly a supernatural occurrence happened, how would she be able to react? Would she have time to put up her usual façade? Pretending to be some kind of law enforcement or government official?

"You mean...if I run into anything supernatural?" she asked. "I'm pretty sure I could figure something out."

Bobby shook his head. "Your father...the son of a bitch is..." There was a heavy sigh. "Your father, from what your mother said, is—or was—a violent man. Manipulative."

Luciana's blood ran cold. "Were they married?" she stammered.

"No. The day they met he assaulted her. A few weeks later, she found out she was pregnant."

Feeling as if her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach, Luciana _swore_ she felt the backs of her eyes sting. Her father... _raped_ her mother? That was how she was born? The subject of Luciana's father had always been a bit more tight-lipped than when it came to Luciana's mother, but she didn't think it was _that_ severe.

Looking down for a moment, Luciana looked at her hands, folding them tightly together.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Luciana took a deep breath, trying to keep herself under control.

"So my dad raped my mom, and that's how I was born?" Luciana looked over at Bobby. He nodded. "Was that why she had to give me up? She couldn't stand seeing me?"

" _God_ no." There was a hint of anger in his voice, and it made Luciana flinch a little. "Kid, she would've done _any_ thing to keep you. She loved you so much; don't ever think she didn't."

"Is there anything _else_ I should know about?" Silence. "Bobby, is there anything else?"

"I've told you what I know, Lu."

Even though Luciana didn't reply, she had a feeling he was lying.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Hey; I know this chapter's up a bit late, but hopefully you guys like it. Let me know what you think, OK?**

 **The SPN universe isn't mine.**

 **If you've got any constructive criticism, let me know. If you've got ideas for an OC, leave a review or PM me. If you've got a subplot that you'd like written into the story, leave a review or PM me.**

 **Let me know if there's anything I can improve on.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Jasper**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hunters had their**_ secrets. That was what Luciana had been told growing up. Secrets could be used for personal gain or for a loved one's safety. However way the secret was being kept, in the end, it was always for one's own selfishness. Luci wasn't an experienced enough as a hunter to _really_ have secrets — hers or anyone else's — that could be manipulated in any way. She'd faced her fair share of supernaturals in her short lifetime; but the only thing she gained out of those experiences was how to kill them quicker.

Bobby had tried providing a normal environment for Luciana growing up. It didn't really _work_ a majority of the time, not with all the hunters who'd call and show up, asking for advice on how to kill monsters. That was something Luciana was accustomed to. Any day where a hunter didn't call or show up unexpectedly wasn't uncommon, but it was a little unsettling. Despite the lack of normalcy in the Singer household, Bobby did the best he could. He made sure Luciana had clothes and food and the best education that could be offered. It wasn't perfect, but it was better than nothing. But just because Bobby provided the best he could for Luciana, didn't mean he didn't have his _own_ secrets on her. From early on, Luciana knew she wasn't Bobby's biological child. She had been his _unofficially_ adopted child. But having an unrelenting hunch that the vet hunter was possibly hiding something _about_ Luciana from herself was a painful thing to think about.

But, in the end, which was better — knowing the hidden information, or having it kept from you?

Either way, it didn't feel right.

So when Bobby had told Luciana that the reason for her birth was through rape, she had found herself being extremely disgusted with herself for a little bit. It was an unconscious reaction on her part. She always assumed her mother and father were either together, or she was possibly the result of a fling. But for some reason, knowing she was the result of sexual assault on her mother's part, was something she just couldn't take well. So, for the weeks that followed, Luciana tried to battle with the disgust she felt for herself.

It was just something she couldn't seem to shake off.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

"Where're you going?"

Luciana stood at the front door of the house, a jacket on with her keys in hand. After spending a better total of two weeks in Bobby's home, Luci was in _desperate_ need of some fresh air. That, and she had shopping that needed to get done.

"I was gonna go shopping," she responded, looking at her foster father with an arched brow. "Do you need me to get you anything? _Aside_ from beer?"

Giving a short, sharp chuckle, Bobby shook his head. "I'm OK," he answered. "Don't stay out too long."

"I won't." Closing the front door behind her, Luciana let out a sigh. Taking out the cell phone she had in her pocket, she turned it on to make sure it was fully charged before she left. Not only did she have some shopping she had to do, but she also had some calls she needed to make. Getting into the nearest car on the front lawn, Luciana took about five minutes to find the right key before starting it and driving off. While most people wouldn't have liked driving in such rundown cars like the ones Bobby had, Luciana was just grateful Bobby _had_ cars available. The closer she got to the supermarket she typically went to, Luciana took out her cell phone and dialed one of Dean's main phone numbers, waiting for him to answer. Normally, he'd answer unless there was some kind of situation in which he couldn't. It must've been one of those moments. Once it went to Dean's voicemail, Luciana sighed before leaving her message. "Hey, Dean, it's Luci," she said, "I was just going to ask a question, but I don't think it's that important. You don't have to call back if you don't want to."

Hanging up her phone, Luciana put it away once she started pulling into the store's parking lot.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

The trip to Stanford had, for the most part, gone the way Dean wanted it to, but at the same time it didn't. Sam had agreed to go look for their father, but urged that he _had_ to be back by Monday. It broke Dean's heart. When they were younger, when Sam finally learned about the supernatural, and before their father went missing, they were _unstoppable_ in the hunting community. There wasn't any freak in the night they couldn't take down. But because Sam had to rebel against every little thing their father did, the family ended up getting separated. Sam had gotten accepted into college, their father got more into hunting than anything else. That left just Dean, trying to figure out what to do.

So when Dean looked at Sam, sitting in the passenger's side, a feeling washed over Dean. It was familiarity. Even if their little trip didn't last that long, at least Dean got to see his little brother again. That had to count for something, right?

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **I know this chapter is a little short, but I'm running on fumes right now. Any creativity — or whatever you want to call it, I don't care** **— I have is running low at the moment. Having started school recently, I am probably not putting in 100% into this story at the moment. Whatever.**

 **SPN isn't mine.**

 **If you've got ideas on subplots or OCs, don't hesitate to let me know, OK?**

 **Let me know if there's anything I should improve on.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Jasper**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Once Luciana made**_ it to the store, she parked the car and sat in the driver's seat for a moment, just...trying to find the motivation to be as normal as possible. Taking a deep breath, Luciana got out of the car and walked over to the store's entrance. She grabbed a basket and made her way over to where the produce was. She figured she may as well make dinner, since Bobby had a bad habit of relying on take-out and other kinds of unhealthy foods. From what Luciana understood — and from what she experienced herself — hunters didn't exactly have the luxury of having home-cooked meals. It wasn't that Luciana was bashing on hunters who made take-out their form of nutrients, it just made her a little disheartened to know they couldn't look forward to a good homemade meal every now and again.

Once she got the produce she needed, Luciana started walking over to where the meat was kept before she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

When she flipped it open, she recognized the number as one of Dean's. "Hey," she said. "What's up?"

 _"I was going to ask you the same thing,"_ he responded. _"I got your voicemail. It wouldn't have been unimportant if you had to call me."_

"It's honestly really stupid," she sighed, feeling her heart sink a little. "I don't know why I _left_ that voicemail, really."

 _"Was it 'cause you missed my voice?"_

Luciana couldn't help but laugh at the teasing undertone in Dean's voice. "Dream on, Winchester," she exclaimed.

 _"So what was it?"_ Any teasing had left Dean's voice.

"Did...Did Bobby ever tell you anything on my family?" The question came out quiet and _very_ timid. Luciana knew that Dean's and Bobby's relationship was good, that the eldest Winchester looked to Bobby as an almost father-like figure.

 _"Your family?"_

"Yeah," she responded. "C'mon Dean, we both know I'm not Bobby's daughter..."

 _"Bullshit."_ Dean's tone was sharp, startling Luciana. _"You're definitely his daughter. Didn't Bobby always tell you family didn't have to be related?"_

"He did," she sighed. "It's just...I don't know, I just _really_ need to know. I thought, since you're pretty close to him, he might've told you something."

 _"...No, he didn't,"_ he said. _"Did he tell you anything?"_

"Just little things."

 _"Well, what did he say?"_

Luciana paused for a moment. She wasn't really sure she wanted to tell him about the assault; that had been something Luciana was _certain_ she would have difficulties getting over it.

"My mother was young when she had me," Luciana sighed. "I don't know if she's still alive. I...I don't know who my father is."

 _"...That's a start."_

"I have to know more, Dean."

 _"About what? You've got us, Lu."_

Pausing for a moment, Luciana let out a sigh. She was about to say something else before hearing another voice in the background. "Are you with someone right now?" she asked.

There was a brief, heavy pause. _"I'm with Sammy."_

A surprised, aching feeling fell into the pit of Luciana's stomach. She knew that Sam had left the hunting life to go to Stanford. Sam Winchester _hated_ the hunting life, the hatred for that life made itself _very_ clear when he got older. That had been why she became so surprised when she heard that Sam had been with Dean.

"I...I didn't think he'd be with you."

 _"It's complicated."_

"It really must be," Luciana murmured. "If you managed to get Sam to do something with you, it must be serious, too."

 _"Do you want to talk to him?"_

"...No. No," Luciana sighed. "I'm OK. Could you tell him I said hi?"

 _"Why can't you guys just work it out and talk?"_

"It's not that I don't want to talk to him," she sighed, "I just can't bring myself to do it."

 **-0-0-0-0-**

By the time Luciana had finished talking to Dean — though the conversation hardly got her anywhere — she finished her shopping and made her way back to Bobby's. The conversation had left a heaviness in Luciana's chest, and she knew that it would probably take a lot to get it to ease up. As she went back to Bobby's car, she nearly bumped into a petite girl with short blonde hair.

"I'm so sorry!" the girl exclaimed.

"No, it's fine," Luciana replied. "I should be more careful."

"Do you need any help with your groceries?" the girl added, looking nervous and a little anxiously.

Shaking her head, Luciana tried for a smile. "I've got it. I don't have much anyway."

"I'm sorry again."

"Really, don't worry about it." Luciana tried for another smile. "It's OK."

Without another word, Luciana and the girl went their separate ways, though Luciana was certain the girl was throwing looks her way. Her shopping trip certainly had turned out strangely.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **1\. I know that this chapter is short and poorly written, but I've been running a little low on creative juices, so please excuse everything that's wrong with this chapter.**

 **2\. If you've got any ideas on how to improve this chapter, please let me know. I'd appreciate it greatly.**

 **Do I own anything in the SPN fandom? No. No I don't. All I own are my characters and my plot!**

 **If you have suggestions on subplots or OCs you'd like to see added into the story, leave a review or PM me. I would have no problem adding them into the story.**

 **Since I'm still kind of new to the SPN fandom, please be patient with me. If you've got anything to add that could be beneficial to helping me improve my writing skills and the improvement of the story, don't hesitate to do so.**

 **That is all.**

 **Let me know if there's anything I can improve on.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Jasper**


	6. Author's Note

**(A/N):**

 **For any of you who were expecting a chapter, I'm sorry to tell you this isn't one. For this story, I'll be putting it on hiatus. I know it's been a some time since I genuinely updated a chapter, and I don't really do it often for this story, but I just couldn't feel the same enthusiasm I had when I first started it. So, once I find that enthusiasm, or when I figure out whether or not I actually WANT to continue this story, I'll be sure to let you guys know with another author's note or a possible chapter.**

 **Other than that, I think I got my point across, yeah?**

 **I'm sorry for those of you who were genuinely interested in this story and then you find out I'm going on hiatus for this story. I'll be writing other things, don't get me wrong, I just need a break from this story.**

 **You can leave ideas for subplots or OCs, I will try and keep track of everything you guys tell me.**

 **Until I write again,**

 **Jasper**


End file.
